


watching you without me

by emotiona1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotiona1/pseuds/emotiona1
Summary: Kakashi can't stop watching Naruto and is convinced to do something about it.Naruto can't stop thinking about his sensei and decides to grab life (or Kakashi, if necessary) by the balls and confess.





	1. conviction

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fic so hopefully it wont be too ooc and hopefully i wont lose motivation halfway through  
> the fic should be finished soon as its only going to be a couple chapters  
> its set after the war, naruto is 18   
> the title is from the song watching you without me by kate bush (check it out its really good)  
> i dont own naruto  
> any advice is welcome

His feet moved silently over the roof tiles as he changed his position to peer through the lit window. The room was bathed in warm yellow light that illuminated the figure in the room. Kakashi leaned in and inhaled; the scent of sweat and sun and grass as familiar and comforting as the smell of his own apartment. The boy inside began to unzip his orange and black tracksuit and Kakashi watched as more of his smooth tan skin was revealed, the mesh shirt underneath clinging to his frame and highlighting the toned muscles of his stomach. Kakashi knew it was wrong; to be spying on his former student, the boy – well, man now – would be disgusted if he ever found out, but he couldn’t help himself. Naruto’s scent was intoxicating, and watching him undress had become a dangerous addiction.   
Kakashi had tried to supress his growing desire for the boy, had tried to avoid him, but as Naruto grew older and stronger, Kakashi found it impossible to stay away and he had promised himself that he would not touch, but he could not deny himself the pleasure of just looking. 

His infatuation had started soon after Naruto returned with Jiraiya, his pupil having grown from a bubbly child into a powerful young adult and his platonic affection had grown into a darker desire. And his desire had only increased as Naruto grew from boy to man, his face slimming and his body maturing. Kakashi often found himself irrationally jealous of Sakura and Hinata, who were allowed to touch Naruto and be the object of his affection, and Kakashi would have to go and challenge Guy to cool off and prevent him from making a stupid mistake. He had a sneaking suspicion that Guy was aware of his obsession with Naruto and so far, Guy hadn’t said anything about it, but it was only a matter of time. 

There was a soft thump as Naruto tossed his supply pouch onto the floor and stepped out of his trousers, now clad in nothing but his frog patterned boxers. Naruto slowly walked into the bathroom and out of Kakashi’s line of sight. Kakashi sighed, and began to speed his way home before he was tackled out the air and gripped by a rigid arm. Kakashi went limp, silently cursing his distracted state, as he recognised Guy’s scent and realised the green around him was Guy’s awful jumpsuit. Guy dragged him to a clearing overlooking the Village and facing the stone faces and set him down on the grass.

“Kakashi. You need to stop spying on the boy.” Guy admonished softly. 

“Maa, I was just on my way back.”

“He’s too young, Kakashi, and what would his father think?” Guy continued as if Kakashi hadn’t said anything. “You need to stop these silly games and tell him how you feel or move on. The Springtime of Youth won’t wait forever.” Guy grinned as he watched Kakashi look at the carved face of the Fourth Hokage. 

Kakashi mulled over Guy’s words. He was pretty sure that Minato was going to kill him for even thinking about Naruto in that way, and once Minato was finished desecrating his corpse he would hand him over to Kushina. The image made him shiver; that woman was terrifying. He thought about Naruto, about his sunny smile, his upbeat personality, his kindness, his determination, his ambition to be Hokage. Naruto deserved someone who could help him, someone who could give him a family; Naruto would be a fantastic father. He didn’t deserve someone like Kakashi, with his emotional baggage, who ended up killing those he loved, who was years older and his former sensei. 

“You need to tell him.” Guy repeated.

“I know,” Kakashi replied quietly, “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Guy looked elated and he did his Good Guy pose, thumb up with a deranged grin on his face, before patting Kakashi on the shoulder and vanishing into the dark. Kakashi sighed, lying back on the grass to look at the stars as he planned how to go about ruining the best part of his life. 

xx

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he brushed his teeth, his mind on his sensei – ex-sensei –, he was pretty sure he had sensed his presence around his apartment for the last week or so. He’d also had the eerie sensation of being intensely watched and he had come to the conclusion that it was Kakashi that was watching him in the evenings. What Naruto couldn’t get his head around was why. If he wanted to speak to Naruto he could just come inside, it was not as if a locked door had ever stopped him before. The man had always been odd and was obviously perverted (who reads erotic novels in public?) but Naruto was fond of him, he’d been a solid part of his life for years now and the thought of losing him was too painful to bear. But Kakashi’s actions were getting weirder. There was the time when Naruto was out with Hinata and caught Kakashi glaring at him from over the top of his little orange book; there was the other time when he had taken Naruto out for ramen and paid; and now he was hanging around his apartment at night watching him. 

Naruto thought back to when he’d first returned from training with Jiraiya; Kakashi had briefly said hello and then avoided him for two weeks. Naruto had been hurt and had had to break into Kakashi’s apartment to ask him about it; the man had flushed and rushed to apologise, giving a blatant lie as an excuse. Luckily, Kakashi had soon returned to normal and their relationship returned to playful training and comfortable companionship. And if Kakashi had noticed the quick appreciative glances Naruto occasionally sent his way, he never mentioned it. Naruto had been admiring Kakashi’s figure more and more lately, it was not as if anyone could blame him, Kakashi was the perfect shinobi in peak physical condition and Naruto was a teenage boy. Naruto had soon realised on his trip with Jiraiya that he wasn’t particularly interested in girls and had never really understood his teacher’s obsession with naked women. Looking back, Naruto could admit that his obsession with Sasuke was born out of a desire to be acknowledged by his crush. 

But Naruto’s taste had changed to one mysterious, silver haired, ex-sensei of his, and it was getting harder to hide. He couldn’t control his blushes when Kakashi casually brushed his shoulder or back and he had been caught several times distractedly staring at Kakashi’s face and ignoring whoever was speaking to him. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ino sniffed out his crush or Shikamaru told Choji and he was subjected to their merciless teasing. 

Naruto had only been called a coward once or twice in his life and those times were far behind him now; he decided, as he finished up in the bathroom and climbed into bed, that he would confess tomorrow, before he lost his mind imagining Kakashi’s touch on his skin.


	2. confession

Kakashi woke to the sound of loud knocking…on his window. He made his way to the window in question and saw Naruto grinning at him as he crouched on the windowsill. Kakashi unlatched the window and pulled it open, Naruto immediately went and flopped onto the bed.

“Naruto.” Kakashi looked at the boy on his bed and was thankful his mask hid the blush that rose up when his mind immediately began supplying images of Naruto that were far from innocent. 

“At least I didn’t let myself in this time!” Naruto laughed and sat up, cross-legged, facing Kakashi. He flushed when he realised he was sitting on Kakashi’s bed, and began nervously fiddling with the zip on his jacket. 

“Maa, you could have used the door like everyone else.” Kakashi spun the desk chair around and sat looking at Naruto.

“I was just copying from the best, Kakashi.” Naruto winked and then quickly looked away from Kakashi as his face turned bright red.

Kakashi noted the lack of sensei and the furious blush Naruto was now sporting. He grinned behind his mask and leant forward.

“Was there a reason for your unexpected visit, Naruto?” Kakashi asked, looking into Naruto’s blue eyes as he turned back to Kakashi. 

Naruto scratched the back of his head, leaned back, and sighed.

“Um, well, um, so, I don’t like girls, like, in that way-” Kakashi’s heart stopped, “-and there’s this one guy who I like, like and I don’t even know if he likes guys or even likes me and, yeah it’s you.” Naruto said in a rush, his face heating up as he hid his face in his hands. Kakashi was silent and Naruto wanted the floor to swallow him up, how could he have been so stupid? Of course, Kakashi wasn’t into men, and he was probably creeped out, and oh god, he’d made a terrible mistake – Naruto’s thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi scooting closer – their knees were touching – and taking Naruto’s hands in his. 

“Hey, Naruto, look at me,” Naruto slowly raised his head and met Kakashi’s concerned eyes, “it’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with not liking women, sometimes I don’t like women either.” 

Naruto hiccupped a laugh and was surprised to find he was crying, tears slipping down his scarred cheeks. Kakashi stroked his calloused fingers under Naruto’s eyes, wiping away the tears, and cupped his face with his hands. 

“Have you told anyone else?” Kakashi asked softly, fingers still brushing Naruto’s cheeks soothingly.

“I – I think Ero-Sennin might have guessed, but I haven’t said anything to anyone else.” Naruto sniffed, face blotchy, blue eyes focussed on Kakashi’s. 

“And about that last part? It’s me?” Kakashi leaned even closer to Naruto, his warm breath causing goosebumbs to break out on Naruto’s skin. Naruto swallowed, glancing down to Kakashi’s covered lips, and inhaled. Kakashi smelled wild, like ozone and pine and with a musky undertone; Naruto felt giddy. 

“It’s you.” Naruto licked his lips and watched as Kakashi’s eyes tracked the movement of his tongue. He shifted forward and brought his hands up to Kakashi’s mask, fingers hovering over the fabric, waiting. Kakashi moved his face into Naruto’s hands and opened his mouth as Naruto dragged the mask down his skin. Naruto’s eyes hungrily roamed over Kakashi’s newly revealed features, taking in every detail, his straight nose, his slightly chapped lips, his mouth – his open mouth. Naruto shifted forward again, his knee sliding between Kakashi’s legs. They were so close, breath intermingling, noses brushing, Naruto looked into Kakashi’s eye, Kakashi looked like he was waiting for something, Naruto realised, waiting for him. Naruto closed the distance between their mouths, Kakashi’s lips warm and pliant under his. 

Kakashi’s hands moved from his cheeks into his hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his face closer, taking control of the kiss. Naruto’s own hands were busily exploring the planes of Kakashi’s back and found that the two men were still too far apart. Naruto straddled Kakashi’s thighs as the older man licked along the seam of Naruto’s mouth. Naruto slid his hands up and into Kakashi’s hair, grinding his hips and pressing their chests together as he opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss. 

Kakashi pulled away from Naruto’s lips, pink dusting his pale cheek and kissed down Naruto’s jaw until he reached his neck, and nuzzled into his soft skin.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” Kakashi inhaled, revelling in Naruto’s scent and his beautiful tan skin. Kakashi straightened and took in the sight of Naruto’s kiss darkened lips and flushed face. “Watching you grow from boy to man and get stronger and more beautiful every day, and not being able to touch you, love you like I wanted to, was agonising,” Kakashi stroked Naruto’s face with one hand, the other sliding around his waist to hold them together. “You’re so beautiful, Naruto, so beautiful; and you deserve someone who can make you truly happy, someone closer to your age, who can give you children, a family. You don’t want me, an old washed up shinobi; I will just hold you back.” Kakashi tucked a piece of Naruto’s blonde hair behind his ear and tried to pull him into an embrace. 

Naruto resisted and leant back to look into Kakashi’s eye, an eye that shouldn’t be looking so forlorn. Naruto dug his nails into Kakashi’s back and spoke in a voice choked with emotion. 

“You don’t get to tell me what I want or what I need; you stopped being my sensei long ago. I want you Kakashi, I want you to be by my side when I become Hokage, I want you to be by my side in our bed, I want you to be by my side on missions, I won’t ever want you to leave. I never thought I'd get this; don’t take it away after I've had a taste.” Naruto was panting, eyes imploring Kakashi to understand the depth of his feelings. 

Kakashi had never really been able to deny the boy anything before, so why should that change now? Kakashi grinned and lightly kissed Naruto’s nose and chuckled at his indignant squawk.

“How can I resist such a heartfelt confession?” Kakashi leaned back into Naruto and softly kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and finally a quick kiss on his lips. He pulled away and looked into Naruto’s expressive eyes, “Are you sure you want someone like me?” Kakashi asked quietly. 

Naruto breathed a “yes” before he recaptured Kakashi’s lips with his own and wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok thats proably the end of this, if i get inspired i might continue it but i doubt it  
> i hope it wasnt too ooc and that yall enjoyed it


End file.
